Retour dans le passé
by bugzbunny
Summary: Pendant une bataille qui dégénère, Hermione intervient en utilisant son retourneur de temps. Se qui se passa resta indescriptible… Elle se retrouva assise sur un garçon qu'elle confondit avec Harry et vit des yeux sombres la fixer... Mais où était-elle?


**Chapitre 1 : L'ultime chance.**

Harry, Ron et Hermione déambulaient nonchalamment dans les couloirs menant à leurs appartements. Ce n'était pas pour y aller, mais plutôt pour y partir. Ils avaient prit la décision de quitter Poudlard pour se concentrer d'avantage sur la tâche que leur avait confiée Dumbledore.

- Poudlard va me manquer, dit tristement Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on y reviendra l'année prochaine pour poursuivre nos études.

Ron sourit à Hermione. _Pensait-elle vraiment qu'ils allaient s'en sortir ou disait-elle simplement cela pour le réconforter?_

Les trois amis franchirent le grand hall puis les grandes portes menant à la vie extérieure. Leur quête commençait.

***

Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt, le vent s'était intensifié et les frigorifiaient. Il était tard déjà et ils étaient épuisés. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas le choix de s'installer s'ils voulaient dormir au chaud. Hermione sortit la tente et Harry et Ron lui prêtèrent main forte afin de la solidifier à l'aide se sorts. Une fois montée, ils se réfugièrent à l'intérieur. Hermione prépara du thé pendant qu'Harry allumait un feu et que Ron broyait du noir en essayant d'enlever sa chaussure droite. La journée avait été éprouvante pour eux et l'ambiance était très tendue. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas adressés la parole de toute la journée.

Harry était assit devant le feu, les jambes allongées devant lui et sirotait le thé qu'Hermione lui avait donné. Ron, lui, en avait refusé et était tapis le plus loin possible d'Hermione. Ses bras entouraient ses jambes qui étaient ramenées contre lui. Hermione était assise de la même façon que lui, mais à côté d'Harry. Ce dernier avait remarqué le comportement de ses amis, mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour améliorer la situation. Il avait entendu Hermione pleurer lors de leurs deux nuits précédentes, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il n'avait pas tenté de la consoler, car si Ron l'avait surprit s'aurait été pire. Il le connaissait jaloux, mais ces temps-ci c'était insupportable. Il avait osé donner une accolade à Hermione trois jours plus tôt en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Il savait qu'Hermione avait besoin de réconfort en ces temps durs et il avait voulu que l'apaiser. En songeant à ces derniers jours, Harry pensa que c'était peut-être la cause du chagrin d'Hermione. Pourtant, Ron et elle se disputaient sans cesse et jamais auparavant il avait été question pour elle de verser des pleurs en cachette. Il l'avait déjà vu pleurer, mais jusqu'à ce jour, elle n'avait vraiment cherché à le dissimuler pensa Harry. Elle tenait plutôt tête, c'était connu. Alors pourquoi là c'était différent? Il devait y avoir quelque chose… Harry pensa tout d'abord interroger son ami, mais c'était avant de se souvenir que ce dernier ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis cette soirée-là. Il regarda Hermione qui regardait le feu crépiter d'un regard triste. Il devait parler à Hermione.

Minuit tomba et aucun d'eux ne semblait dormir. Ils étaient allongés sur leurs lits, mais avaient les yeux grands ouverts. Un silence inconfortable régnait. Ron fut le premier à le rompre en commençant à ronfler. Il avait déplacé son lit lors des deux nuits précédentes, mais aujourd'hui, il était venu les rejoindre proche du feu, ronchonnant contre la température. Il avait bien évidemment garder une bonne distance entre eux et leur avait tourner le dos. Harry s'assura qu'il était bien endormit en l'appelant à plusieurs reprises et fut convaincu, car il continua de ronfler.

- Hermione, tu veux discuter?

Elle hocha la tête et Harry comprit qu'elle en avait grand besoin. Il se maudit lui-même de ne pas lui avoir parlé avant. Les diverses situations dans lesquelles ils s'étaient retrouvés ne lui avaient pas permit. Il prit sa baguette et murmura un sort d'assourdissement sur Ron.

Hermione eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle était mal à l'aise de discuter à proximité de Ron même sous l'emprise du sort, mais elle se tourna tout de même vers Harry.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? lui demanda t-il doucement.

Harry regardait son amie lever les yeux vers lui d'un regard grave. Elle avala difficilement avant de prendre parole.

- C'est Ron.

Harry le savait bien, il voulait plutôt savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux justement. Mais il ne devait pas brusquer Hermione. Il reformula alors sa question.

- Je m'en doutais bien, mais que c'est t-il passé entre vous deux? demanda t-il.

Hermione ne savait pas par où commencer. Devait-elle tout lui dire? Comment la verrait-il après cela? Hermione était inquiète. Et si jamais il réagissait comme Ron et qu'il était en colère contre elle? Elle n'avait même pas osé le dire à Ginny. Ron était son frère et elle l'aurait sûrement mal prit. Mais Harry…

- C'était il y a deux jours. Tu te souviens quand tu m'avais étreins avant d'aller dormir?

Harry acquiesça et l'encourage à continuer.

- Hé ben, il l'a mal prit.

Harry vit les yeux de son amie se remplir de larmes. Des pensées lui vinrent en tête, même si elle lui semblait loufoquse, il voulait s'en assurer.

- Hermione, il ne t'as pas fait mal? demanda t-il sérieusement.

- Ho non! Ne t'en fait pas Harry. Ron ne m'a rien fait, c'est plutôt moi…

Harry attendit patiemment la suite, intrigué.

- Il croyait que je t'aimais. Je lui ai répondu que c'était absurde, que je te considérais comme un frère. Il m'a ensuite dit qu'il ne doutait pas seulement de moi, mais de toi aussi.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était un vilain tic qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

- Je lui ai dit que c'était la même chose pour toi, qu'il ne devrait pas s'en faire. Mais tu connais Ron, il ne comprends jamais rien, ajouta t-elle en soupirant.

Harry acquiesça à nouveau et écouta attentivement Hermione débiter la suite.

- Il s'est mit dans la tête qu'il y avait plus entre nous, dit t-elle songeuse.

- Par Merlin! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se faisait un câlin! reprit-elle brusquement et en parlant un peu trop fort. Harry eut peur que Ron se réveille. Ils se retournèrent dans sa direction en retenant leur souffle. Ils furent soulagés quand ils l'entendirent encore ronfler bruyamment.

- Ensuite? la questionna Harry pour poursuivre la conversation.

- Il a boudé dans son coin. Je savais qu'il était jaloux, mais à ce point borné, non.

Harry se demanda quand exactement cette scène s'était produite.

- Vous avez discuté de ça quand?

- Tu étais endormi. Ron t'avais jeté un sort assourdissant…

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais se rappela qu'il avait fait de même quelques instants plus tôt.

- Je suis allée le rejoindre ensuite et il pleurait. Il a dit qu'il s'excusait, mais que c'était plus fort que lui et qu'il ne supportait pas me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione marqua une pause et fixa le feu devant elle.

- Ensuite, il a dit qu'il m'aimait. Qu'il m'aimait depuis la troisième année au moins.

Harry ne vit pas où était le problème dans le fait qu'il lui ait enfin avoué ses sentiments envers elle, mais il se retint de lui demander en voyant Hermione porter ses mains à son visage. Elle retenait des sanglots du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Harry la serra doucement dans ses bras et son épaule fut vite trempée. Il resta muet de peur de dire quelque chose qui l'attristerait encore plus, mais il commença à trouver la situation un peu longue.

- Hermione, continue, osa t-il.

Elle renifla et prit une respiration, puis lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Moi non.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Ha… articula t-il.

- Je sais ce que tu penses. Longtemps je me suis demandé ce que j'éprouvais envers lui, si c'était de l'amour ou pas. La réponse est décevante, mais c'est la vérité. Je le considère comme un frère, comme un meilleur ami, mais pas comme un petit copain.

- Je vois.

Et ce fut à son tour de fixer le feu. Pendant toutes ces années, il s'était imaginé que ses deux meilleurs amis éprouvaient bien plus que de l'amitié. Ce n'était le cas que pour un seul finalement.

Harry en déduisit que la tension qu'il y avait entre eux était due au fait qu'elle lui avait avoué…

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit avant? lui demanda t-il.

- Parce que je ne savais pas exactement ses sentiments. Je m'en doutais parfois et d'autres fois, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi en penser, avoua t-elle.

Harry fit une moue crispée.

- Enfin comprends-moi Harry. Le nombre de fois où il m'a fait la tête en sept ans! Comment j'étais censée interpréter toutes nos engueulades?

Harry préféra rester silencieux et haussa les épaules.

- Et puis, je ne voulais pas lui briser le cœur…

- Hermione, je crois que c'est exactement ce qui s'est produit de toute façon, non?

Elle lui lança un regard noir et désespéré. Il su qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

- Je sais.

- Mais je n'avais pas le courage de lui dire autrement, ajouta t-elle.

Elle se tue et regarda le dos de Ron bouger au rythme de sa lente respiration.

- Depuis combien de temps que tu t'en ai aperçue?

- Que je ne l'aimais pas?

Harry fit une réponse affirmative de la tête. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise de nouveau et se mâchouilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Depuis notre sixième année. Ça m'avait brisé le cœur de le voir avec Lavande, mais au fil de l'année et en observant l'attitude qu'il adoptait avec elle, ça m'a fait réfléchir à certaines choses…

- Comme quoi?

- Nous sommes trop différents.

- Ha bon…

- Considère un peu ce qu'il aime et ce que moi j'aime. Nous avons très peu de points communs. Alors qu'il est passionné de Quiddith, moi c'est des livres dont je raffole.

Harry dut admettre qu'elle avait raison. Pour être différents, Ron et elle, ils l'étaient! Mais il pensait que c'était justement ce qui les liaient. Mais après tout, ne disait t-on pas : _Qui se ressemble s'assemble? _Si tel était le cas, Ron et Hermione n'avait aucune chance… Et c'était le cas…

- En le voyant avec Lavande, j'ai réalisé que je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. Que je ne savais pas de quoi parler lorsque j'étais avec lui. En dehors de nos nombreuses disputes, on ne fait que parler de Voldemort. Et s'il n'existait pas, de quoi parlerions-nous?

La question resta en suspend. Hermione n'avait jamais autant parlé de ses soucis, hormis avec Ginny et ça lui faisait du bien de se vider, même si ça lui paraissait étrange en même temps. D'ordinaire, c'était Harry qui rencontrait des problèmes, pas du même genre, mais c'était souvent lui qui se confiait, et non elle.

- Dès que je fais références aux livres, il change de sujet exaspéré. J'aimerais pourvoir parler de ce qui me passionne sans me sentir coupable ou me sentir complètement ennuyante…lança t-elle.

Harry avait écouté son amie pendant tout ce temps et la conclusion qu'il en fit était qu'Hermione n'était vraiment pas fait pour Ron. Il ne savait pas trop comment que Ron était tombé amoureux d'elle, mais il était évident qu'elle l'ennuyait lorsqu'elle parlait de sa passion. Alors pourquoi Ron s'intéressait-il a elle? Paraîtrait que _le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas!_

- Je me suis rendue compte l'année dernière, également, que je voyais nos avenirs très distincts. J'envisage continuer mes études, être médicomage, tandis que lui…

Harry pensa qu'Hermione avait décidément un besoin viscéral de se justifier sous tous les aspects. Il fut reconnaissant qu'elle passe à autre chose.

- Et depuis, il est fâché contre moi. Il pense que je me moquais de lui pendant toutes ces années.

- Je crois qu'il essaie de camoufler le fait qu'il est triste, dit Harry.

Ils restèrent quelques temps silencieux.

- Au fait, tu n'es pas trop fâché? demanda timidement Hermione à Harry.

- Non, je suis content que tu m'en parles enfin.

Hermione fut soulagée et se sentit beaucoup plus légère soudainement.

- Ça va mieux? demanda Harry.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Un jour tu trouveras celui qu'il te faut Hermione. Je te le souhaite, dit-il sincère.

- Merci Harry, répondit Hermione en souriant. Puis elle bailla et Harry l'imita. Ils s'accordèrent sur le fait qu'ils avaient assez parlés, du moins pour Hermione, et qu'il serait plus que temps qu'ils dorment. Hermione étreignit Harry en guise de remerciement pour son écoute, mais c'est bien évidemment ce moment que choisit Ron pour émettre un fort ronflement qui le réveilla. Il se tourna face à eux encore sous l'effet du sort d'assourdissement lancé par Harry. Il n'entendait pas mais il possédait la vue, alors il fit une face d'enterrement.

- Je savais! dit-il.

Hermione se raidit et se défit de l'étreinte d'Harry. Elle lui lança un anti-sort et le vit, l'expression grave envahissait tous ces traits. Ron les fixa un moment, puis se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires.

- Ron, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses!

Après avoir ramassé ses choses, il leurs jeta un sort de rétrécissement et les fourra dans son sac à dos.

Hermione se leva, déterminée à le retenir, mais il était déjà parti…

Elle sortie dehors en criant son nom, puis s'effondra en larmes dans les bras d'Harry, vaincue et fatiguée.

- Il est parti! Il est parti! Il est parti… dit-elle jusqu'elle n'ait plus de souffle.

Elle se sentait coupable. Ron était parti par sa faute. Elle ne savait pas comment il se pouvait qu'elle ait encore de l'eau dans son corps, mais elle pleurait encore et encore. Harry lui avait amené une couverture pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid, mais celle-ci était déjà mouillée depuis longtemps par ses pleurs et donc, complètement inefficace.

Harry avait réussit une demi-heure après le départ de Ron, à convaincre Hermione de rentrer sous la tente, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un cri déchirant qui les fit immédiatement changer d'idée.

- Ron !!! dirent-ils en chœur.

Hermione courue à toute allure en direction d'où provenait le cri, suivie d'Harry. Ils cherchèrent Ron des yeux quelque temps plus tard, mais ils ne le virent pas.

- Oh Harry, où est-ce qu'il peut être? dit Hermione inquiète.

- Je ne sais p…

Harry fut interrompu par un autre cri de Ron. Seulement, cette fois il était beaucoup plus proche et derrière eux!

Hermione se retourna vivement, mais au moment où elle prit son élan pour s'élancer vers Ron, elle stoppa net sa course. Il était encerclé de mangemorts et il n'y en avait pas que deux ou trois, ils étaient six! Ron était par terre, la bouche en sang, à demi conscient. Hermione se félicita d'avoir sa baguette sur elle. Elle la sortie en vitesse et essaya d'avoir l'air menaçante en la brandissant sur l'un d'eux. Harry fit de même. Ron poussa un autre cri perçant en recevant un autre sort, le doloris de toute évidence.

Espèces de pourritures! cria sauvagement Hermione.

Soudain, les mangemorts qui étaient restés calme envers eux jusqu'à maintenant, devinrent agités. Tiens donc, si ce n'est pas Potter et sa fidèle sang-de-bourbe, dit une voix satinée.

- Lucius Malfoy! cracha Hermione.

- Quelle déduction Granger. J'aurais pensé que votre cervelle l'aurait déduit avant, mais apparemment, je vous ai surestimée.

Sa réplique lui fit penser aux innombrables répliques de son professeur de potions, Severus Snape.

- La ferme Malfoy! cria Harry.

- Oh tient donc, Potter. Nous vous cherchions justement. On se doutait bien que d'entendre Weasley hurler vous aurait fait accourir vers lui.

Harry et Hermione fulminaient.

- Espèce de salaud, laissez-le tranquille! cria Harry.

- Demandé si gentiment… Granger me traite de pourriture et vous de salaud. Quelle politesse! dit Lucius.

Les mangemorts se dévoilèrent, enlevant ainsi leurs masques qui s'envolèrent en fumée. Severus Snape était là, impassible. Si les dires de Dumbledore étaient vrais et qu'il était du bon côté, ce qu'Hermione espérait, ils allaient peut-être survivre… Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le maudire, lui, qui laissait Ron pâtir au milieu de ce cercle de foutus mages noirs.

- Achevez-le, ordonna Malfoy à ses copains.

- Non !!! hurlèrent Harry et Hermione en même temps.

Hermione bondit sur le mangemort le plus proche et Harry de même. Des sorts fusillèrent l'air. Hermione manqua de justesse son adversaire et essaya tant bien que mal d'éviter son sort. Harry réussit à en immobiliser un qui bougea quelques secondes après. Il ne comprenait pas tout de suite, puis s'aperçut que Malfoy réanimait ses fidèles compagnons. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci quand il entendit Hermione crier son nom. Trois mangemorts l'encerclait, dont Snape, et la menaçait de leur baguette magique. Les deux autres mangemorts étaient aux côtés de Ron. Harry se déploya pour aller porter main forte à son amie, jugeant qu'elle avait besoin de plus d'aide que son ami pour le moment.

- Quelle loyauté! Abandonnez Potter et nous laisseront peut-être Weasley en vie.

Harry était sur le point de répondre _jamais_, mais il se ravisa aux dernières paroles du mangemort. Ceux-ci cessèrent toutes activités, sur les ordres de Malfoy.

- Alors, que décides-tu? demanda t-il à Harry.

Harry actionna ses méninges à la recherche une solution miracle, mais elle ne vint pas.

Hermione croisa le regard de Snape, impénétrable et froid, comme d'ordinaire. Ou presque, à l'exception qu'il semblait distant et inanimé, comme une statue de marbre. Elle le vit rouler des yeux et elle le regarda plus attentivement. Il _semblait _vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Il lui indiquait du regard, la droite, vers lui. _Pourquoi? Devait-elle lui faire confiance? Qu'avait-elle a perdre de toute manière…_

Hermione hésita et se positionna plus à droite ou du mieux qu'elle pu étant donné qu'elle était toujours entourée de deux mangemorts, si elle ne comptait pas Snape, qui guettaient ses moindres mouvements.

- Ma patience a des limites Potter! beugla Malfoy.

- Que décides-tu enfin? redemanda t-il.

Pour toutes réponse, Harry ne trouve rien de mieux que de lancer un sort de toute sa puissance sur Malfoy. Le mangemort fut prit par surprise. Décoiffé, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, faisant semblant de maîtriser parfaitement la situation.

- J'en conclu que c'est un non. Très mauvais choix Potter!

Et il lança un _Adava Kedavra _sur Hermione qui se rua en dix vitesses sur le sol pour esquiver le sort. C'était de justesse!

La bataille générale déclarée, Hermione se sentie soulevée de terre pour se retrouver dernière de longues robes noires, protégée. En un rien de temps, les deux mangemorts faces à Snape furent _stupéfixés_ par ce dernier, trop surpris pour réagir.

Malfoy regarda alors en direction d'Hermione et vit ses deux silhouettes joncher le sol à ces côtés. Pour enlever tous soupçons, Hermione prit de l'assurance et stupéfixa un mangemort derrière Harry. Malfoy lui lança un regard haineux et passa à Snape qui stupéfixa Hermione d'un petit coup de baguette et réanima ses deux compagnons. Malfoy sembla soulagé et se retourna pour continuer son combat contre le survivant. Ils se lancèrent des sorts pendant plusieurs minutes.

Pendant ce temps, Snape lança discrètement un _Enervatum _pour libérer Hermione. Les mangemorts se resserrèrent sur elle. Les deux qui furent pétrifiés par Snape le fixèrent intensément. Hermione en _stupéfixa_ un, puis un second. Étendus par terre, ils semblaient moins menaçants. Elle eut un petit cri quand elle vit Snape s'écrouler à leurs côtés.

- T'es toute seule maintenant dans cette bataille ma jolie, dit un mangemort à son approche, en riant d'un rire pernicieux.

Elle vit Harry toujours aux prises de Malfoy, oui elle était seule. Ron était toujours sur le sol à quelques mètres des combats, loin des regards. _Était-il seulement encore vivant?_

Hermione était maintenant contre trois mangemorts. _Pourvu qu'ils ne raniment pas les deux autres étendus sur le sol_, pensa t-elle. Elle prit ses jambes à son coup et couru tout droit vers Ron en lançant des stupéfix par-ci par-là. Deux la suivirent et elle en frappa un d'un sort. Elle finit par immobiliser le second mangemort après plusieurs tentatives. Elle continua à courir et s'agenouilla à côté de Ron une fois rendue. Elle prit son pouls. Son cœur battait encore! Il était vivant! Mais pour combien de temps? Il fallait agir vite!

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Il n'était pas invincible et Malfoy était très coriace… Il lui lança un stupéfix de toutes ses forces, mais apparemment ce n'était pas assez. Malfoy leva sa baguette, Harry se positionna pour éviter le sort, mais c'est alors qu'il vit déferler une rafale de vent droit vers lui.

Hermione vit Harry se faire propulsé haut dans les airs loin en arrière. Il ne se releva pas et Hermione considéra que c'était un mauvais signe. Elle devait agir là !

Harry était étendu sur le sol, il ne connaissait pas le sort de répulsion que Malfoy avait utilisé contre lui, mais il devina facilement son plan. Il le vit se diriger vers Hermione et Ron. Il essaya de se lever, malgré son dos qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Il vit Snape étendu à côté de lui sur le sol. _Devait-il ? Devait-il pas ? C'était peut-être leur seule chance_…

Hermione regardait Malfoy s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, lorsqu'elle porta une main à son coup et l'actionna. Elle sentit la même sensation étrange l'envahir que lorsqu'elle l'utilisait en troisième année pour suivre tous ces cours, son retourneur de temps. Elle l'avait amené avec elle durant leur quête, _au cas où_… Elle s'en félicita maintenant.

Malfoy devint flou et elle ne vit pas Harry et Snape se relever et venir lui prêter main forte.

Harry et Malfoy restèrent bouche-bée. Snape non, il dirigea plutôt son regard où elle était et baissa les yeux. Hermione avait véritablement disparue…


End file.
